


不需要明说的事

by LLAPlierqi



Category: One Piece
Genre: 414, M/M, 白胡子海贼团, 萨奇, 萨马萨, 马尔科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAPlierqi/pseuds/LLAPlierqi
Summary: 短篇，关于萨奇与马尔科年轻时候有些较劲的故事是怎么在漫漫长夜里变成爱的
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Thatch
Kudos: 2





	不需要明说的事

艾斯龇牙咧嘴的抽着气，马尔科收回手，艾斯低声埋怨起来，马尔科耸耸肩，好整以暇的看着他，就好像在和艾斯说，不小心谨慎的结果就是这样，你该得受这疼。

艾斯拉着个脸，吐舌头。

伤口处理得差不多了，可能是自觉无趣，艾斯坐在床边，甩着脚，有一搭没一搭的和马尔科讲话，讲的事情东拉西扯，甚至讲到小时候打架的事情。

马尔科倒也好心情的听他讲。

处理最后一些细小伤口的时候，艾斯问他，吃饭的时候他会不会哭。

马尔科有些搞不懂艾斯的意图，他说他不会，想了想，他又有些担忧起来，他问艾斯是不是艾斯遇到这种事情了。

艾斯咧着嘴告诉他，这是他在伟大航路某个岛上遇见的事情，他说那个地方的鳄鱼吃东西会哭，哈，艾斯大声感叹着，真可爱。

“鳄鱼都是这样的，他们吃东西都会流泪。你瞧，有时候医生也会担心这个，这代表你面部神经出了问题。”

艾斯惊讶地看着他，然后变得开心极了，他说，鳄鱼真有意思，他以前只顾着吃鳄鱼，从来没注意到这件事。

马尔科也跟着笑起来。

后来全部处理完了，艾斯又打算再问什么，但马尔科早在艾斯开口前就有预感了，他不安地看着艾斯张开嘴，不知道艾斯又要抛给他什么问题，结果艾斯还别扭了一下，问得暧昧不清。

“你和萨奇，你们是什么关系？”

马尔科没想到是这个，他一瞬间只反应过来回问了一句，什么？

“你们之间……怎么说，马尔科？你爱他吗？”

这个问题把马尔科给问住了。

你知道什么是爱吗？他反问。

“知道。”艾斯说，然后他顿了顿，声音降下去了一些，“或许。”他说，“不，我其实也不是很清楚。”

马尔科看着他。艾斯似乎开始因为自己问这个问题而后悔，露出纠结和懊恼的表情，于是马尔科说，“但是你爱你的兄弟，在我看来是这样的。”

艾斯的表情明朗了一些，他点点头。

“我想是的，”他说，“不过我从来没和他这么说过，有点奇怪。”

你可以慢慢来，马尔科告诉他。

那你呢？艾斯又不屈不挠的问他。马尔科用了点时间去想。

“我也很爱我的兄弟们。你也是，我也爱你，艾斯。”

“哦……”艾斯扶着脸，转向另外一边，他看起来十分不自在，他的脸上的表情有趣极了，马尔科猜这应该是艾斯表示开心以及他也爱他的意思。

这让艾斯不再继续问了。

后来走前，艾斯回过头，想起什么的样子，他问了马尔科。

“那萨奇呢？”

那萨奇呢？

夜深了，马尔科躺在床上，想着艾斯问的问题，却没有由来的想起他和萨奇以前的事情。

他们以前都不是好惹的主。

追溯到最开始的时候，起因是打架，打架的起因又是什么，过了十几二十来也没人说得清了，大概都是那些理由，年轻时候盛气凌人，同样的年纪，相差无几的实力，很容易就打起来了，打的时候非得斗得你死我活，不打的时候就冷战，船上的其他人也乐得看热闹，就怕他们冷战，冷极了全船都没人好受。更年轻一点的爱德华纽盖特还不像这么沉稳，儿子打架他也气，气撒不出去，最后一堆人抱在一起打，完了每个人身上都带点青，鼻子挂一串红，谁都别想好看。

再后来倒也不是调停了，也没有海贼想管另外两个海贼的事情，毕竟也不会真的往狠里打，就也没人花心思去劝和了。虽说这样也不是长久之计，但结果没太坏，又没人去管，两个人的问题最后也还是两个人自己解决的，打着打着也就打到床上去了。

至少旁人看起来是这样。

当时来说倒是个好的解决办法，也没有什么牵挂的事情，完了各自回各自床上，也互不打扰。他们彼时关系也就那样，没明说什么，也没真的发展出什么，不过马尔科不知道那只是他的想法，还是两个人的想法。有时候下了岛，在酒馆里遇到不错的人，也会偶尔玩一玩，期盼着再发生点什么。萨奇就会嗤笑着，时不时嘲讽一下。

马尔科用了很久才理解萨奇嗤笑里的意思。

可要命的是马尔科老想起这之后的画面，是他见到过，还是在梦里后悔过，他分不清，但是唯独那个画面在记忆里，挥也挥不去。

偶尔的夜晚他又梦见，夕阳西下，上岛的一队带着物资回来，听说留守的队伍先前和敌船打了场不大不小的架。他走过船尾，路过房舱。门半掩着，他鬼使神差地站住，推开门看了进去。

后来马尔科也会想，如果他没看进去，会不会事情就朝着不一样的方向发展了，但事实就是这样，很多的事情只是一瞬间决定的，改变就发生了。

那天他就站在房舱门口，夕阳的光落在他的身后，他面无表情的看着自己的影子被夕阳暖黄的光曳得长长的，伸进黑暗的仓库里，尽头有一堆货物，间隙里坐着萨奇，还有一些不成体统的药物和纱布。萨奇在一堆货物的最里面，一个人安静地处理与敌船打架后的伤口。后者的左脸大半都覆着血，头发也散乱的落在肩上，他抬头看了马尔科一眼，他们无声对视了一会。

短暂的一会。

马尔科感到难以呼吸，他选择转身走开了，彼时或许是固执，也是对方的固执，两个人都不会坐在一起舔舐伤口，也见不得高傲的对方受伤的坐在阴影里，疼痛难耐的样子。

有时候想起那些事情，马尔科心里会幽幽地难受起来。他想如果可能的话，他真的愿意回到以前，把年轻的自己按在地上，或者给他两拳。

年轻的时候太爱挥霍，想着未来还有几十年，似乎每年都会是一样的，船也不会变，人也不会变。所以年轻的时候不懂得去保护自己，年纪大了伤口就疼起来了。

他总希望事情不是这么发展的，他那时候不应该那么固执，和萨奇打过的架现在都慢悠悠的疼起来。

但想想也从来只是想想。

马尔科转过头，看着萨奇左眼侧的伤，心里莫名的后悔起来。

这些年大大小小的架打过不少，但能留下伤痕的总在少数。那个伤，是年轻时候留下的固执的恶果，宁可笨拙的自我处理而不去找身为船医的对方，后悔扯得马尔科胸口又闷又痛。

他不会留下伤痕，火焰不允许。

但是萨奇只留下他们年轻时的作下的错事。

萨奇什么时候醒的马尔科不知道，前者问他怎么了，马尔科一时不知道怎么回答。

萨奇见他不说话，便坐起身，黑暗里眼睛直勾勾的看着他。

马尔科微微仰起头看着他，不由自主伸出手，可在黑暗里有些光不适的眼睛找不到方向。

然而萨奇的手准确的握了上来，他的手心干燥而温暖，他的拇指在马尔科的手背上亲昵地蹭着，转而又转成十指相扣在一起。

小鸟儿，我在呢。

萨奇说。

后来某一天，马尔科上到瞭望台找艾斯。

我们从不那么说。马尔科告诉艾斯，他指的是之前艾斯的问题，他爱萨奇吗？

艾斯没在瞭望台，而是坐在外面桅杆的横木上，他看起来无聊极了。也因此马尔科本以为艾斯会为了打发时间而接连不断的问他为什么，但那些问题的回答他还没想好。

但艾斯冲他咧咧嘴。

我知道。艾斯温和地告诉他。

“我想了很多，马尔科。我和我弟弟从来都没说过这样的话，但我想，他是知道的。你和萨奇也是这样，对吗？”

马尔科忍不住笑了起来。

他本想说谢谢，但最后他选择揉了揉艾斯的脑袋，谢谢，他想。艾斯则得意的挑了挑眉。

马尔科微笑着。

他知道这是他们间不需要说明的事情。


End file.
